


What I Want.

by QuotesTheRaven



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Dina's POV, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuotesTheRaven/pseuds/QuotesTheRaven
Summary: College life can be hard on its own, but with the constant male attention it's even worse. Luckily she could always count on her friends to help her out of weird situations. Though her life will change soon, when the only Alpha she really wants seems to be very hard to get.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> This is the first time I'm going with the A/B/O kinda thing. It might not be very accurate, though I think it's really fitting for these two. I would love to hear what you think.

“Thank you very much.” Dina said softly as she reached for the small paper cup that smelled heavenly. She bit her lip in happy anticipation of the delicious coffee with soft cream and golden caramel on top, she really needed that now. The sun was barely out, her day might have only started, but attending college as an omega was a great deal of work. 

Or, at least, attending college as a _single_ omega. 

It seemed to be a crime against nature that any omega her age was not bound to anyone and she hated the enhanced senses of all the oh-so-cool alphas that seemed to be able to smell her current relationship status from miles away. They always managed to find her in the most absurd situations. 

Focused on her steaming coffee cup she turned to leave and nearly bumped into a person that was suddenly right next to her.

“Oh. Hey there.” A way too confident alpha greeted. 

He was standing in Dina’s way with on arm on the counter of the small cafe as he leaned against it. He was definitely not standing there by chance. The bright smile showing his teeth was probably meant to be appealing but Dina had a hard time schooling her features to keep herself from scowling.

Slowly, his giant smile turned into a small frown, indicating that maybe she was not as good at it as she thought.

“What.” she managed in a nearly normal voice, trying to squeeze by him but her way was instantly blocked by him taking a step to the side. Now he was even closer, great. She wasn’t even trying to hide her scowl anymore. Unfortunately though, he didn’t let that discourage him.

“Well,” he said with that typical alpha attitude Dina hated so much, talking down to her as if she was a child, “I was thinking that we -” 

“Dina! You coming?” A familiar voice called and they looked to the entrance of the coffee shop to see a girl standing in the door, holding it open as she was waiting for Dina. She did sound a bit annoyed, her face matching that suspicion, especially these dark green eyes, but Dina knew her well enough to know that it was not directed at her. 

She was a bit different from the rest of her friends. 

Ellie. 

She transferred from another college to Jackson about two months ago. Never wanting to actually talk to the other students, Dina had no idea who of her friends had managed to pull Ellie into their group, or how they did that. The tall and quiet girl seemed annoyed at everyone and everything. But moments like this, when Ellie arrived just at the right time, these made Dina think that underneath the careful facade was a very sweet girl.

The young omega quickly used this momentary distraction to escape the situation, smiling gratefully at her friend as hurried through the open door. 

“Thanks.” Dina nearly giggled when she looked back to see a once very confident alpha standing uselessly and dumbfounded at the counter of a tiny coffee shop.

Ellie just gave her a small nod and looked away, trying - and succeeding - to look cool, but the omega was sure she saw the corner of the redhead’s mouth twitching ever so slightly by suppressing a smile.

“You guys are late.” Cat said. Her face was smug and Dina would bet the precious hot coffee in her hands that her friend was very well aware of what just happened. Confirming Dina’s suspicion she kept talking.

“But I knew you were a good addition to the squad.” Cat slapped Ellie’s shoulder in a friendly manner, earning a small frown in return. 

The _squad_. 

The squad was the name of the group of Dina’s closest friends, who made it their priority to protect their omega friend from any of the annoying alphas out there. In college and out in the town, in general. And Dina was incredibly grateful for that.

It was a lot harder to attend college now that she was single. When she first started her classes here she was still with Jesse. It was not a very loving relationship, but comfortable, practical, for both of them. Though it was kind of beautiful in its own way. It worked, it was nice. She was saved from any other alpha in that time, he was very well respected for having an omega at his side. But...

They both lacked something. 

Emotions. Love. 

They felt like friends. They liked each other well enough, and it was very easy to be around each other. Using their relationship to fulfill the expectations of their respective status. It probably would have stayed like that for a very long time. To be completely honest, Dina always thought that this would be her life. 

And then it happened.

Jesse fell in love.

Dina was left with an incredible amount of emotions. She was weirdly happy to be free, confused about the big change, jealous of Jesse to find what she always wanted and sad that this part of her life was now gone. All at the same time. 

Though, the more she thought about it, she was sure she wouldn’t want to go back there again. Her life right now was a bit more complicated, sure, but her closely tight group of friends made it very enjoyable. It was her way to deal with this package that nature had thrown at her without asking.

Now, her biggest dream was to find that beautiful kind of love that Jesse managed to find. Until then, her friends were there for her. 

Throughout the day there was always someone that was near her. Cat was attending the literature and english classes just like Dina. Miley was studying with her in the library. She would meet with Jesse for lunch. 

And then there was Ellie. The entirety of this girl was a mystery to Dina.

Ellie was in her creative writing class. Which was funny since the nerdy girl had a very scientific curriculum and most probably just was in that class to keep Dina company. Though she wrote the required journal messily, she still finished all of her extra work for that class that she would never need for her own career. 

Creative Writing. The only class Dina found herself wishing that there were more annoying alphas around. It was weirdly satisfying watching Ellie taking her Dina-protection-squad job so seriously. Just walking over the campus, Ellie was staring down any alpha that seemed to toy with the idea to talk to Dina. 

And for the most part, it worked. Maybe because Ellie was pretty tall for a girl, maybe because she always looks so serious. Or.. maybe it was the strong body, the muscles, the confident posture. 

Dina found herself staring at Ellie more often, trying to figure out the girl, to at least get a hint on how to be close friends with her. But everytime she approached her or touched her in any way Ellie was quick to shy away. 

### *

“You want to go to the bar with us tonight?” Dina asked carefully when all classes were finished and they met in front of the main building, waiting for Miley. It was Tuesday and they used to go out on Tuesday evenings as their Wednesday classes wouldn’t start until noon. On Tuesdays, bars and pubs were typically less crowded than on the weekends. It was a custom for her, Cat and Miley, but Ellie still wiggled out of it more often than not.

She watched Ellie’s brows furrow slightly in concentration. Somehow the question seemed to require a bit of thinking and Dina waited patiently for the taller girl to answer. Though Cat didn’t seem to be as careful.

“Come on.” She poked the red haired girl jokingly with her elbow. “With those muscles all the stupid alphas will stay miles away from Dina!” she laughed. Ellie however didn’t seem to think that statement was very funny as she looked down for a second before addressing Dina. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t feel like it.”

“Heeh.” Cat whined and Ellie’s face showed her discomfort so clearly that Dina spoke without thinking.

“It’s ok.” she said softly. “Maybe ...in two weeks? I probably won’t be able to go next week, because… well...” She shrugged awkwardly. It was a bit weird for her to talk about her heat, and she didn’t even know why she was bringing it up in the first place, but Ellie seemed to get her point as she nodded once. 

“And you really don’t wanna come with us?” Cat tried once again.

Ellie shouldered her backpack and nodded once again. “...Yeah. Uh, see you guys tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:

Monday seemed to turn out pretty much exactly how Dina thought it would. Well, at least at first. The morning was still fine although she got a lot more wiggly eyebrows, wanna-be-seductive winks and awkward grins than she would have liked, but thankfully no one really approached her. 

Maybe that was thanks to Cat pulling her from one class to the next without any stops, maybe it was because Miley covered their entire desk in the library with her books, or because Jesse actually growled at that one fairly tall guy that tried to sit with them at lunch.

“Have you seen Ellie today?” Cat asked, both elbows on the table as she slowly took a bite from her homemade sandwich. 

Dina who had chosen the rice dish of the cafeteria was aimlessly pushing her vegetables from one side of her plate to the other. Although she knew she should feel hungry, her appetite was missing. It always started like that. First she would lose her appetite, then her concentration and her patience. Hopefully she would at least make it through the rest of the day alright. Her head shook slowly as she registered the question. 

“Who’sh Ewwie?” Jesse asked his mouth full of food, obviously enjoying his meal.

“The girl from Boston, we told you about her last time. The one with the red hair and...” Cat explained as Dina stayed silent. While she was following her friends' conversations, and while Ellie always was an interesting topic, Dina’s mind was currently way too occupied by something entirely different. Finding a way to rearrange the food on her plate to make it look like she actually did eat something.

“She really is a bit weird sometimes.” Cat mused when she was done with all the facts. “But I guess, she’s pretty alright, and pretty cool.”

Dina carefully peered up to look at her friend as she was talking about Ellie. It was no secret that Cat liked girls, and while Dina didn’t mind that fact in the slightest, it somehow felt very important to find out if Cat thought about the quiet tall girl in a potentially romantic way. 

In moments like this, Dina was a bit jealous of her Beta friends. They didn’t have these annoying heat circles, they didn’t have to deal with Alpha’s literally poking their nose into their lives, and no one really cared with whom they would end up in a relationship. 

If Dina were to fall for a Beta, it would be already socially frowned upon. But falling for another woman? A  _ crime _ . Omegas belonged to Alphas. A perfect pair to create a perfect new generation. Everything else was utterly unacceptable. 

With a huff Dina stood up, all the eyes of her friends on her. “...Sorry.” she said with a small smile, gathering her stuff and picking up the tray with food to get rid of it. “I’m going to the next class a bit earlier. It’s uhm.. really loud here.”

Jesse was looking very carefully at Dina, before she saw how his nostrils flared once and his eyes zeroed in on her. For the first time in her life she was glad that he was still chewing on his way too big a bite, giving her enough time to excuse herself before he could say something. She knew she was in trouble without anyone pointing it out in the middle of the cafeteria.

She hurried through the hallways to get out on the campus until she found herself in front of the building her next class would be in. Pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her wrists nervously, Dina was not too sure if she should attend the next class at all. But she was living not really close to the campus, and waiting for the bus right now would only leave her in the presence of more people, being a way bigger hassle than simply attending her class.

Also, there weren’t a lot of Alphas in Creative Writing. Actually, there weren’t any. It was not the most manly subject to take. She could be fine if... 

“...Dina?”

Dina’s head turned quickly to the familiar voice. Too quickly. Even though she felt dizzy, she managed a smile to greet Ellie as she approached her. “Hey.”

Though the taller girl didn’t really smile back. She looked very concentrated, her green eyes focused intensely on Dina.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m… okay.” At least, that was what she told herself repeatedly. Everything was okay. She was okay. It was not too far from the truth, right? At least, she was not sick or anything. Dina watched as Ellie’s jaw set and her own shoulders slumped in return. Her friend didn’t seem to believe her.

A loud whistling sound had their attention directed to the guy from the coffee shop a few days prior, he waved at Dina from across the campus and she was sure that if she could actually see his face there would be this giant too-confident Alpha grin on his lips right now. She really hoped he didn’t plan on coming over to them, but he was already getting closer.

That was it. She didn’t want to be here anymore. 

With a tired sign she let her head fall against the taller girl’s shoulder and for the first time today she allowed herself to sound as whiny as she felt inside. “...I want to go home.”

She felt Ellie’s body stiffen the second she touched her. The tall girl literally froze in place and Dina was not sure if her friend was still breathing. Her social awkwardness made Dina smile involuntarily. She didn’t know why Ellie was this way, but it was one of the many little details of this girl that made her all the more interesting.

“I...” Ellie started as Dina pulled away slowly. “I can... you know... Urgh.” She looked away, took a deep breath and kept looking at the building as she spoke again. “Do you want me to bring you home?”

The idea was very inviting, but... “We still have classes,” Dina argued, shaking her head even though Ellie’s focus was somewhere else. “And I live quite a bit away from here. It would be a hassle for you to -”

“Dina.” Ellie said again, cutting her off effectively with the confidence that was slowly coming back. ”Do you want me to bring you home?”

Her mind was searching desperately for any good reason to decline the kind offer. But truthfully, there was none. That was exactly what she wanted right now. Dina wanted to go home. She wanted Ellie to bring her home. She knew that Ellie didn’t really need to attend that class. 

“Yes.” She admitted silently, “Please.” 

###  *

The ride in Ellie’s old black Chevrolet truck was silent. Ellie seemed to be very concentrated on the road, her brows furrowed in concentration while Dina was sitting on the small bench right next to her, hugging her knees to rest her head on them, watching the other girl absentmindedly. 

Her body slowly started to feel warmer and she was so happy that she agreed on Ellie’s idea. Listening to any subject in this state would have been the most awful thing. She really wished for a cold shower now. She groaned silently as she hid her face in her hands.

“Are you okay?” Ellie asked cautiously.

Dina thought about just saying yes. Playing it down like she usually does. But she was tired, and frustrated, and for some reason Ellie’s slightly awkward personality made her feel safe. She really should apologize to the other girl when this is over. “I hate this.” She whispered, once again, just answering truthfully. “Why did nature pick me for this… ”

Ellie stayed silent and Dina didn’t really expect her to answer in the first place. But eventually, after a short pause, she did.

“They say,” Ellie started awkwardly, and Dina looked up at her instantly, but of course the green eyes were focused on the road. Her hands had a really strong grip on the steering wheel as she thought about her words. “They say, it’s because of the genetic value of the person.” 

Of course the nerdy girl would try the scientific approach. What did surprise Dina though, were Ellie’s next words. “And… for what’s worth, I do think that you’re really beautiful.” She nervously glanced over to Dina when the smaller girl didn’t say anything.

“... not just weird?” Dina asked softly.

“Not weird at all.” Ellie promised, a small smile on her lips. Dina wanted to thank her, but the redhead was quick to change the topic. “Uh, this one?” Ellie suddenly asked. Surprised, Dina realized that she had already found the right house.

“Mh? Oh, yes… thank you.” Releasing her seat belt, she picked up her bag slowly, and was actually ready to leave the car, but stayed in place as she thought she should say more to explain herself.

“No need to thank me. You will be alright?” Ellie asked, her usual seriousness giving the question a worried undertone. 

“I will manage.” Dina actually had to laugh a bit. She kept talking, hoping to see that tiny smile again. “It’s not, well, you know... the first time it happens. It’s good to be home though. At least there’s no stupid Alphas around here at all.” While Dina thought it would be funny to quote Cat usual line here, Ellie didn’t smile again. She just gave a short nod, mumbling a quiet “Yeah…” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for reading, for the kind kudos and the super nice comments. I hope this turns out to be something you enjoy even if the chapters are super super short.

The actual nightmare started about an hour after arriving at home. Even after her incredibly cold shower Dina still felt hot and bothered, and no amounts of ice cream or trash TV were able to keep her distracted. She wanted to be back in Ellie’s truck. Somehow that short ride had been the most pleasant experience today. Ellie just calmed her on a level that she couldn’t describe. 

One tiny part of her wished for Ellie to be here right now before the more rational part of her brain reminded her that having her friends seeing her like that would be even worse. Sitting on her couch, a blanket around her like a cocoon, she tried her best to ignore it, her mind constantly cursing about her desire to let her Omega side take over.

She wanted to fight it. She always tried to. Maybe making it out of the stupid heat with the tiniest crumble of dignity left. But even when she took another cold shower, it didn’t help. Despite the cold water against her skin, that travelled down her spine like liquid ice, she couldn’t stop her hand from touching herself anymore. She groaned as she leaned against the cold tiles of the shower and gave in to what her body wanted the most right now.

She didn’t leave the house in three days.

Two days to get through the most crucial part of her heat, and one additional day hoping to get rid of the smell that could tell every Alpha in town what she did. 

Dina knew that compared to the heat cycles of prior generations that was pretty short - thanks to medical advancements like suppressants - but even that didn’t stop her from thinking that it still lasted way too long. She hated it. She hated that a few hormones were able to keep her locked away from society for days.

She tried sniffing her own clothes though of course she couldn’t pick up any specific scents. Enhancing her sense of smell would mean to let her Omega take the wheel again and that was a very dangerous thing in the afterglow of her own heat. At least in Dina’s eyes.

It should be good. She waited long enough. It was Friday evening, she finally wanted to leave her flat after being locked up in here for a good part of the week. Just a few hours. Just one, one would be enough already. She really needed that.

###  *

The tiny pub Dina and her friends would usually pick on Tuesdays was a bit more crowded on that Friday evening, but sitting at the bar with a colourful drink in her hand Dina couldn’t care less. It made her happy actually, being in the middle of so many people without anyone paying special attention to her. 

The ice in her glass clicked softly when she stirred her drink, a group of students was giggling drunkenly a few feet away and some others were playing dart at the far end of the room. 

When all the other clients were content with their drinks the older lady that worked as the bartender would come over to talk to Dina for a bit. Her name was Judy and she knew Dina and her friends ever since they started to attend the university in Jackson, so a bit more than two years. Asking about her studies, her friends, her family. Easy conversation, that still brightened Dina’s day immensely.

The only mistake Dina did that night was looking up when the dart players suddenly started to cheer loudly. She expected to see a bullseye, but instead she accidently locked eyes with one of the players. Eyes that were giving her …  _ that  _ look, and the way his nostrils flared once looked way too familiar. 

Realizing her mistake Dina quickly looked away. Though she could still feel him watching her. Frustrated with her own actions, she wanted to punch the next wall with her bare hands.

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _

With a more careful glance to her side she saw him talking to his friends, actually pointing to her with a nod. Suddenly, she didn’t feel like staying here anymore at all.

“Judy!” Dina called as she hopped off the bar stool, putting a bill underneath her glass since the bartender was still occupied with someone else. It was more than enough to pay for her drink and she left with a single wave before that guy could make his way over to her.

Outside, Dina took a deep breath. The cold fresh air certainly helped. “That went well.” she sighed tiredly. It could have been worse, he could have -

“That’s exactly what I thought as well.”

\- followed her. Turning around as quickly as possible she saw the broad young man from the pub, a broad smile on his lips as he ran his hand through his hair, probably hoping to look appealing to Dina. 

She instinctively backed away a bit. “What do you want.” Dina hoped to sound annoyed and maybe a bit intimidating but the way his mouth twitched upwards told her that she wasn’t really succeeding.

Whenever he took a step towards her, she took a step back. There was only a small miscalculation on her part: his steps were longer. And he ended up even closer.

His voice was soft and nice, and maybe he even was a friendly guy but Dina couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable and cornered when he answered with a confident smile. “You.”

“I’m going home.” She took another step back. 

“Alone?” He followed.

“Alone.” Too close. 

“Wouldn’t that be a waste?” He reached for her, and Dina’s eyes followed his movements in slow motion, her mind racing about a way out, wondering why she couldn’t move, blaming her stupid inner Omega for wanting to be with an Alpha again.

She watched his fingertips touching her arm, when suddenly a pale hand wrapped around his wrist. Long fingers keeping him in strong hold, so powerful that the knuckles turned white and the young man actually winced. 

“What's your problem, dude?!“ He hissed as he looked up.

“She's mine.” A low growl. The voice sending chills down Dina's spine. Deep and rough, but somehow so very familiar.

Dina looked to her right to see Ellie. Her red hair was a mess, obstructing most of her face, an equally messy flannel wrinkled and long, ripped black jeans underneath. Her upper body slowly heaving and falling as if she was out of breath. Her hand was still crushing that guy's wrist.

“She’s not yours. She's an omega”, he explained through gritted teeth, “Omegas belong to Alphas.” To prove his point, his scent started to fill the alley. It was a very animalistic way to prove his power. Showing that he was superior. Intending on making them bow to his will. 

Dina was about to argue when Ellie growled again. A rough growl formed in her deep throat. She stepped in front of Dina to keep him away from her. But Dina could still see the way his eyes widened when a dangerous scent filled the cold air around them. Much more intimidating than his own. 

“Which is why, she is mine.” 

“Fine.” He huffed with annoyance as he pulled his hand out of Ellie’s grip, murmuring as he left. “Weirdo.”

They stand in the street alone, Dina still behind Ellie waiting for her to turn around, but she never did. 

“Ellie..?” She asked softly and reached for her shoulder but the tall girl shied away as if Dina’s hand was on fire. 

“Don’t.” Her voice a lot weaker than before, her shoulders slumped. “Just please… don’t.” The scent slowly faded away and maybe Dina needed to notice that last little detail before her mind understood the situation.

"You're an Alpha."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're an Alpha.”

Ellie tensed, but didn’t speak or turn around. While there were pubs and bars along the side of the road playing music and were full of laughter and conversations, Dina felt like the entire world had suddenly turned completely silent. She kept staring at Ellie's back, but the taller girl didn't answer. 

“Ellie -”

“Look. I - ” Ellie started, effectively cutting Dina off. Finally, she slowly turned towards Dina although she was still looking down. “I- I will keep away from you... I know you’re not mine. That was just to…just forget about it.” 

Ellie sighed deeply, carefully glancing at Dina through the messy red strands. Tired, vulnerable eyes. “I understand you don't like alphas, but please… could you please not tell anyone?" Shaking her head, Ellie ran her hand through her hair and turned away before Dina could stutter any sort of answer. "Come on. I'm bringing you home."

It took a few moments before Dina found her voice again “Ellie please wa-”

"Don't. Just… let's go, yeah?" 

*

The weekend felt even longer than the last few days in her apartment, and while she could safely go out by now, Dina did choose to stay inside, huddled up in her blanket. The events of that Friday evening replaying in her head over and over again. 

Especially those eyes. The picture was branded into Dina's mind. Until now Ellie had always been a strong and confident person, but this look in her eyes...There were so many questions in Dina's head, she was only sure of one thing: She had to apologise. 

She couldn't count the times she picked up the phone, contemplating if she should text Ellie, but decided against it in the end, hoping to talk it out on Monday morning. But even though she arrived extra early and waited at the tiny coffee shop for over an hour, Ellie didn't show up. 

For the entire day she kept looking for Ellie in the crowds of the campus while Cat pulled her from one class the other. By the time lunch break came around Dina was not just incredibly tired but also emotionally drained. If Ellie was avoiding her, there was no way Dina could find her here easily. 

She was pushing the food on her plate absentmindedly from side to side again, nearly dropping her fork when Cat addressed her. 

"Dina, are you even listening?" 

"What? I'm... sorry." Cat looked at her with a puzzled expression before her eyes slowly softened. 

"I said, I haven't seen her in a while."

"...Who?" Dina asked carefully, hoping that there could be possibly any other person that Cat would be asking about. Miley hasn't arrived at their lunch table yet, maybe she - 

"Ellie."

"Oh."

"Was she even with you in last Monday's afternoon class?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She was there pretty early actually." Dina quickly got up as she saw an opportunity to escape that conversation. "Maybe she's already waiting for me there, I should hurry."

"Ask her to join us tomorrow!" Cat called after her as Dina was already on her out. 

*

Same spot. Same building. Only exactly one week later. It nearly felt like a deja vu. Dina wished she could go back in time, just that one week. There would be so much that she would do differently. If she could just past-Dina some advice. 

_ Stop calling Alphas stupid in front of Ellie.  _

_ Just take a deep breath while you lean your head on Ellie's shoulder.  _

_ Don't let Ellie walk away like that.  _

"Dina."

That voice. It pulled her instantly out of her thoughts. She sounded so surprised yet so defeated. Brown eyes quickly looked up to find her friend standing a few feet away from her. 

Ellie looked about as terrible as Dina felt. Her posture spoke volumes of her tiredness, the dark circles under her eyes only added to that. And her brows were carefully furrowed while she looked at Dina as if she expected to get scolded. 

"Ellie." Dina breathed out, her mind working restlessly to find something to say. 

"Don't worry. I… won't stay long." Ellie explained tiredly as she reached into her pocket and handed an envelope to Dina. 

"...What's that?" 

"The papers to sign out from that class. If you could just hand it to - "

"You want to leave?" 

"I.. I don't really need to take it," Ellie explained cautiously, sounding slightly confused by Dina's words, "and I figured you wouldn't want me there."

Dina stared at the paper for a few moments. Part of her just wanted to rip it into tiny pieces and show Ellie what exactly she thought of that idea. But there was no guarantee that Ellie would still be willing to be there anyway. So Dina held the envelope towards Ellie again, waiting for her to take it back. "If you really want to leave, hand it to the professor yourself. Just don't… don't do it because of me."

Green eyes looked from Dina to the letter, and back to Dina, before she reached to take it back. But Dina didn't let go of it just yet. "Ellie… Can we talk?" 

Ellie’s expression looked a bit pained but she nodded. "Not here though. Please."

"A bit more privacy, huh?"

*

Not even three minutes later the two found themselves in the girls' bathroom of the third floor. There weren't many students left for afternoon classes anyway and considering that there were two sets of bathrooms on the ground floor already, this was probably the most private place they could find on the campus. 

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Ellie asked carefully as she leaned against the wall opposite of Dina. Her arms crossed in front of her body. 

_ How did you find me on Friday?  _

_ Thank you so much for helping me.  _

_ Sorry I kept calling Alphas stupid and annoying.  _

There were so many possibilities on Dina's mind but all she could say was that one thing. "You're an Alpha." Dina stated softly to start the conversation somehow. She never got an answer from Ellie on Friday evening anyway. 

"... Yes?" 

"How?" Just. How. 

"I've been born that way." Ellie deadpanned, though the way she kept avoiding Dina's eyes told volumes about how uncomfortable that topic was for the redhead. 

"That's-" 

"Weird? Disgusting? An abdomination?" Ellie suggested, her eyes casted downwards. 

"What? No!" 

"No?" Dina could see Ellie's hands forming tight fists as the taller girl pushed herself off the wall to get closer to Dina. "No?" she asked again with slight anger in her voice, still, her eyes looked every bit as sad as they did in the street on Friday night. 

"This is the Girls' Bathroom, Dina. Do you think I should be allowed in here?" 

Dina's mouth opened and closed without any words forming as she looked up at a now very close Ellie. It slowly deemed on her that her own little Omega crisis was nothing compared to the identity crisis Ellie seemed to be going through. 

Ellie took a step back, shaking her head once again. "Better don't answer that." she laughed without any humour in her voice, picking up her backpack and heading for the door. In an attempt to fix the situation, Dina grabbed the back of Ellie's hoodie to keep her from leaving. Feeling the taller girl tense instantly again. 

"Of course, you're allowed in here." Dina said, her voice unusually strong. 

"I'm an Alpha." Ellie growled quietly. 

"You're a female Alpha." Dina pointed out. 

"There's no such thing as a female Alpha."

"There's you."

Dina watched Ellie searching for a reply but eventually Ellie's shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned her head to look at Dina sheepishly. Intense green eyes conveyed so much emotion right now. 

Fear. Pain. Confusion. Hope. 

Dina tried to give Ellie a small reassuring smile and let go of the fabric of her hoodie when the taller girl moved to face her once more. 

"I don't understand you, you know." Ellie said more calmly again. 

The smaller girl shrugged. "Then let me tell you something?" She suggested and when Ellie nodded slowly Dina reached for the envelope that was still poking out of Ellie's pocket. She made sure that Ellie was watching closely before she slowly ripped the letter in two pieces. 

"We should hurry. So we're not late for the creative writing class."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, you gyus are pretty amazing <3

The next few days had been as normal as possible. Dina was not sure if she should be happy or frustrated about that, especially considering Ellie. Mostly, she was incredibly relieved that they managed to get along so easily again, but part of her really really hoped that the entire situation had brought them closer. 

She kept watching Ellie, even more intrigued by her. If anything, the whole Alpha thing made Dina even more curious. It was hard to stop herself from grinning when the tall girl was staring down anyone that thought of approaching them.

And maybe, something had changed.

It was rather subtle, but being with Ellie felt just that little bit different. The taller girl wasn’t trying to hide her smiles anymore, she was a bit more talkative and Dina caught the green eyes glancing at her ever so often.

Currently, Dina was sitting on a small brick wall In front of the tiny coffee shop as her group of friends agreed to meet up here in the early morning. So far it was only her and Ellie though. 

“Somehow that week felt really long.” Ellie said tiredly, both arms behind her back for a stretch, her backpack on the ground. It was unusual for the redhead to start a conversation and Dina smiled contently, adding that thought to her mental list of all the small things that changed in the last few days.

“It’s not really over yet.” 

“Well, it’s Friday.” Ellie said before her brows knitted slightly as she seemed to think about Dina’s words again. “Anything you gotta do this weekend?” She tried.

“Yeah. There’s my mum’s birthday, it’s her 50th, there will be a lot of people.” Dina sighed. 

Ellie’s eyes kept watching her intensely as if they were searching for something in her face, though Dina did not know what exactly. Eventually Dina assumed that Ellie was just waiting for her to continue so she kept talking.

“That means I need to hurry home, I still wanted to take a quick shower first and I do have to pack quite a bit, and then have to catch the train back home in the evening. I’m feeling tired just thinking about how long this day is going to be.” She stood up when she saw Cat appearing in the distance, her attention still focused on her phone.

“When are you done today? Here?” Ellie asked as she picked up her backpack from the ground and shouldered it again.

“Huh, oh, by four.” 

Ellie nodded once. “I parked my truck in the same place as last time,” she explained as she was watching the other girl approaching as well. “Maybe it saves a bit of time if I drive you home?” she suggested awkwardly and Dina couldn’t help but beam at her. 

“That would help a lot.” She answered quickly and saw Ellie’s lips curling upwards ever so slightly.

“Woah, El!” Cat greeted with a laugh. “Is that a smile on your face?”

The taller girl quickly schooled her features, but her eyes gleamed with mischief as she answered in her usual deep voice, in an exaggerated flat tone, “What is?”

###  *

It took a few minutes for Dina to find the spot where Ellie waited in the old Chevrolet, but luckily the taller girl didn’t seem to mind. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit late.” Dina said as opened the door she hopped in. Setting her bag on the floor and taking in the fresh pine scent, she reached for the seatbelt.  _ Did it smell like that last time, too? _

“I don’t mind.” Ellie shook her head slowly in response.

“Thank you for, uh, suggesting this. And waiting for me.”

Ellie looked at her for a few moments and it seemed like the taller girl wanted to say something, but then she started the engine and focused on driving, only mumbling a soft “...happy to help.”

The route with the car was way more direct and hence a lot faster than taking the bus, but it would still take about fifteen minutes to reach her home. Dina leaned back in her seat, trying to get a comfortable position on the simple bench when something poked her neck. Reaching behind her she pulled a small tree-shaped pine-scented air freshener into view. 

_ So that’s where the scent came from. _

Looking up from her hands at Ellie she even noticed a second one being tied to the back mirror.

“Why do you have so many air fresheners? You didn't have them before, did you?”

Ellie was hesitating ever so slightly before answering and Dina could swear that there was a soft shade of red on her cheeks. “I didn't need them before.”

It took her a few heartbeats to release what Ellie hinted at, and Dina felt her own cheeks flush as soon as she understood the reasoning. Her voice did sound as small as she felt when she asked, “Did I really smell so awful that day?”

There was a short silence that had Dina feeling incredibly self-conscious, before Ellie continued. “... quite the opposite.” 

###  *

It really helped a lot in the end that Ellie drove her home. Dina had a lot more time for her shower and packing her stuff than she had expected previously. She even managed to squeeze some time for dinner in without really hurrying.

She left her flat on time in the early evening. Arrived at the train station about twenty minutes early, claiming one of the benches on the platform only to rest her backpack on it.

The sky was slowly turning to a dark violet and a soft breeze started to cool the air for the night. The platform was empty save for her, probably because this was a rather small train station in the outskirts of the actual city. It was peaceful and quiet here. Which is why she was even able to hear a person running up the stairs to the platform only two minutes before the train was supposed to arrive.

Dina turned to the stairs to tell the poor hurrying person that they had still made it on time but the words got stuck in her throat when Ellie came into her view. 

“Dina.” The tall girl said breathlessly.

“Is, is there something wrong?” she asked cautiously and watched Ellie shook her head instantly. She was now so close that she had to look down at Dina, scratching her neck nervously as she obviously searched for words.

“You said there would be a lot of people? At your mum’s?”

Dina nodded a bit dumbfounded. 

“Look, uh, I don’t wanna sound presumptuous, and maybe that's a really bad idea, but...” Ellie explained softly as she unzipped her light grey hoodie, shoving it off until she was only wearing a black t-shirt in the chilly evening breeze. Dina couldn’t help but look at the slight goosebumps on Ellie’s pale arms as Ellie put the warm hoodie around Dina’s shoulders instead. 

For the first time Dina was surrounded by Ellie’s scent. Not the angry, intimidating version of it, but just Ellie’s scent. Nice and warm and safe and still mixed with the artificial pine from the air fresheners of her truck. 

“I thought it might help with -” Ellie started but seemed to slowly lose the ability to form sentences. “Fuck.” The taller girl breathed as she watched Dina grabbing the collar of the hoodie. Small hands brought the soft fabric to her face, and she buried her nose in it and took a deep breath while looking up at Ellie.

Seeing Ellie so speechless felt unbelievingly good, to know that she could have that effect on the taller girl, Dina smiled happily. “It will. Thank you.” Ellie only nodded, the green eyes never leaving Dina even as the train rushed by and slowly coming to a halt right next to them.

Dina wanted to grab her backpack from the bench instantly, but Ellie reached for one of hands, trying to get Dina’s attention once more, only for two more seconds. “When will you be back?”

“Sunday.” Dina answered, quickly grabbed her luggage and Ellie kept the train’s door open with one hand until Dina hopped on in. “Five.” She said as the doors closed and she saw through the windows as the taller girl nodded once with such conviction that Dina knew, she just knew, that Ellie would be waiting for her here on Sunday.

_ It’s a date. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Unfortunately I can only write onmy days off!  
> Thank you for all the nice comments! <3

Everything was decorated festively. Balloons, matching table sheets, flower arrays, incredible amount of cakes. Her mother had a happy smile permanently on her face as she roamed the giant hall to greet and talk to everyone and anyone. 

Some people were standing close to the cake buffet, trying all sorts of sweets, some were laughing at the entrance, happy giggles in a sea of greetings. In one corner of the large room there were even people dancing to some slow music. 

Dina recognised some of the faces. Her old teacher from elementary school, her mum's best friend, basically every neighbour in their street, even a few people from Dina's high-school. Probably their parents had reasons to come here. 

However, despite the amount of people in here Dina felt unusually at ease. She held onto Ellie's hoodie like a lifeline - figuratively speaking. And while the clothing was not the most fashionable item to wear with a cute dress, Dinas brought it anyways, put it over the back of her chair and simply stayed close to the chair and hoodie. 

As of right now, she was sitting at a long table, decorated with silver and rosy flowers, tiny shimmering pearls and candles. In front of her a delicate plate, with a piece of cake on top of it. The cake was - much like everything today - of supreme quality and amazingly delicious. Though since it was her second slice Dina was not as eager to eat it instantly. 

She leaned back in her seat, eyes focused on her phone as someone took the seat right next to her. Looking up Dins was surprised to see her older sister.

"Tired from dancing?" Dina asked as she had spotted her sister earlier in the little music corner, dancing with her boyfriend. 

"Huh, can't I just simply want to talk to my little sister once in a while?" It sounded like a joke, but Dina knew her sister actually meant it. They might have been inseparable as kids, but something had changed when Thalia went to college. 

It was Dina who slowly became more distant.

She didn't answer. 

There were a few seconds of silence between the two of them, apparently long enough to warrant a change of topic. 

"So…" Talia softly poked Dina with her elbow, a tiny smile on her lips. "You finally found someone?”

Dina's eyes were focused on the piece of cake but she could feel a soft warmth on her cheeks. “Wh-what makes you think that?”

“Well, that hoodie is so not your style.” Talia joked and Dina couldn't hide her smile anymore. She reached for one of the sleeves dangling by the side of the chair, pulling it into her lap, stroking over the soft fabric, which resulted in her older sister chuckling softly. 

“I was really worried when i heard that Logan was invited too.” Talia eventually explained after another few seconds of silence. Logan was the younger brother of Talia’s boyfriend. He went to highschool with Dina and apparently he still often joked about how funny it would be if he and Dina would be dating, like their older siblings. How they would fit so well, her being an Omega and him being an Alpha.

Even now, years later, he seemed to do that, although Dina kind of thought that he had finally given up, because he had yet to approach her today. “He didn’t talk to me yet though.”

Talia chuckled again. “He said you’d be wrapped in a very aggressive alpha scent.”

"It's not aggressive." Dina mumbled defensively although part of her wondered if an Alpha would see that differently. 

Looking up she noticed Talia watching her very carefully with a dreamy smile. “What.”

"Nothing." Though, the meaningful smile suggested otherwise. “I’m just glad you finally found someone you feel really safe with.”

"As if you would care." The words were out before Dina could have stopped herself and she looked down with a sigh. She knew she was being unfair to Talia, but it was so hard to forget how much she had missed her sister. She had left for college when Dina needed her the most. 

"You know," Talia started eventually, “I always was so proud to be an older sister. I thought I was doing a good job. But then, you presented as an Omega just two weeks before I had to leave for college and… I felt like I just left you alone.”

“You did.” Dina instantly answered. “And I was really upset about that for a few years. Mainly because I had to be this stupid Omega stuff going on and you’re… you’re normal.”

“You’re normal as well, Dina. There’s wrong with being an Omega.”

“I didn’t feel normal though. Mom was a beta, Dad was one, even you. Just I…” She was cut off when Talia reached for her hand. 

“I’m really sorry for leaving back then.”

Sometimes it's weird how such simple words can have such a big impact on someone, Dina thought as she shook her head slowly, fighting back tears. She managed to smile softly at her sister. “I get it now. You didn’t really have a choice.”

Talia pulled her close into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re better now.”

“Yeah.” She was. Dina felt so much better compared to years ago. Though the most significant change may have happened today and in the last few weeks. 

“Introduce me to your Alpha next time." Dina giggled and sniffled at the same time as she held onto her older sister. 

_ Her Alpha.  _

_ She could get used to that thought of Ellie being her Alpha. _

_ Her Alpha, yeah.  _

_ Her Alpha would be waiting for her tomorrow.  _

  
  


*

  
  


The train ride back was much like the previous one. She'd be cuddled up in Ellie's hoodie, looking outside the window as the train made its way through fields and cities with a steady pace. 

It was raining outside, everything looked cold and grey, though even the weather was not able to dampen Dina's mood. 

Even when her train was already a few minutes late, her heart kept beating just that tiny bit faster in anticipation. In her mind she still saw that determined nod that Ellie gave her after asking when she would come back. That would mean she would be there, right? 

When the right station was announced through the speakers of the train, Dina was already ready - standing with her bag in front of the door even though she knew it would still take a few more minutes to reach it. 

The train finally came to a halt with a metallic screech, and Dina jumped off into the rain, quickly heading for the roofed stairs, though the wind still managed to let the rain reach her from all the other directions. 

There she was. 

Next to the stairs. 

Exactly where they had been standing two days earlier. 

Ellie's posture was rigid, her hands buried in the pockets of her trousers, her hair and black hoodie completely soaked. But her green eyes burned into Dina's as she came closer. 

The tall girl reached for Dina's hand and her bag simultaneously, pulling Dina with her as soon as she handed her luggage over. 

"Hello to you too." Dina joked as she was pulled over the parking lot, until they reached Ellie's old truck. The rain was pouring now, the wind rippling through the nearby trees and Dina wondered if Ellie even heard her. The redhead only opened the driver's side, throwing Dina's bag all the way to the other end of the bench before motioning her to hop in, which she did instantly. 

Ellie did too. 

And suddenly Dina realised how loud the weather outside had been. Because when the car door closed, all that noisy fuss had suddenly disappeared, leaving them with only the sounds of the rain drops on the front window and their breathing. 

"Hey." Ellie chuckled eventually, her hands moving to start the engine and turning in the heating, before letting herself fall back into the bench seat, green eyes never leaving Dina. 

"You're… soaked." Dina pointed out with a smile. She was sitting close to her, since the front seats of the truck were joined into a bench. Dina wondered why modern cars didn't have that feature, it seemed perfect to her right now. 

"A bit. Sadly." Ellie replied with a shrug as she ran a hand through the red - and very wet - hair. 

"Wait. Why sadly?" 

Ellie looked as if Dina had caught her off guard, blinking slowly a few times before looking out of the window. She appeared to have made up her mind about something when she turned back to face Dina. 

"You know, I was kinda looking forward to…" she left her sentence unfinished but one of her hands moved to softly hold onto Dina's waist. That was the first time any close body contact was initiated by the taller girl, that thought made Dina bite her lip. 

"What's keeping you from doing that?" Her voice was but a whisper, barely audible over the swoosh of the rain and the humming of the car's heater. But Ellie heard her, Dina was sure of it as her lips twitched upwards in a small Ellie-smile. 

"I'm soaked." She pointed out Dina's observation from a few seconds earlier. 

"I don't care." The smaller girl shrugged her shoulders, she felt self confident right now. She had been looking forward to this the entire weekend, and having Ellie kind of confirming that she wanted it too, there was nothing that could stop her now. 

Dina reached for her, engulfing her in a tight hug, pressing herself against the taller girl's body. 

As usual Ellie's initial reaction was to freeze, being motionless and rigid before she eventually relaxed. "Dina…" her deep voice murmured softly, her long arms snaked around Dina's body, one curled around Dina's waist to hold her closer, the other one resting in Dina's neck.

At first, Ellie felt just cold and wet against Dina, but slowly her body warmth started radiating through the wet clothing and the soft breeze of the heater helped a lot to make this situation as comfy as possible. Ellie tipped her head, resting it on Dina's shoulder and the Omega could feel the other girl taking in a deep breath. 

Dina giggled - giggled that was not something she usually did - as the tip of Ellie's nose touched the skin of her shoulder and slowly traveled upwards. With every centimetre it travelled up her neck Dina clang more to Ellie, angling her head to prolong the way, and the taller girl reciprocated by holding Dina even closer, strong fingers softly digging into Dina's skin. 

For a second Dina was sure she felt the ghost of Ellie's lips on her skin before a loud thunder crackled, that had both girls jumping. 

Ellie slowly eased her hold on Dina, looking down at the girl in her arms. Dina had no doubt that at this point there was a soft blush on her cheeks, but she didn't care as she looked up into green eyes. 

Ellie however, blinked a few times before starting to entangle herself from Dina, leaving the smaller girl to follow her example a bit unwillingly. 

Focusing on the steering wheel and their surroundings, Ellie simply said "Let me drive you home." 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you gyus have a nice sunday! C;

Dina was not sure if the ride was too long or too short. 

Definitely too long in terms of staying away from Ellie, sitting so close but knowing that reaching out to her, touching her would distract her too much while driving. She kept glancing at Ellie instead. 

Dina wanted to go back to that hug. Cuddling up against the other girl. Especially after Dina noticed the slight tremble in Ellie's arms. Ellie must be very cold, a hug definitely would help that situation, right? 

But the car ride also seemed too short when Dina learned what arriving at her home meant. At least, what Ellie thought it meant. 

"Then… I see you tomorrow?" Ellie asked carefully as both girls remained in their seat despite reaching their destination, and Dina looked up at the Alpha in disbelief. 

"Ellie, you will catch a cold." Dina pointed out carefully, not sure how to put what she actually wanted to say into words. It would be probably twenty minutes for the other girl to reach her own place. The heavy rain, the strong winds, and the slowly growing darkness certainly didn't help at all. 

Ellie held onto the steering wheel more profusely, probably to stop her hands from trembling. 

"I'm good."

"Come on," Dina softly nudged her, and she could basically see the resolution cramble in Ellie's eyes. "Come on," she tried again, this time with a soft smile on her face. "You really need a warm shower, now."

"I - " 

"Ellie."

Ellie let out a deep breath before she shakingly let her hands fall to her side. Her entire body language seemed to accept her defeat, though the little smile on her lips told Dina that the redhead did not dislike the idea at all. 

"I'll be quick." 

"Better be quick with getting out of that car." 

Ellie gave her a crooked smile in return. 

  
  


*

  
  


With Ellie being quite a bit taller than her, Dina had a hard time with finding suitable dry clothes for her. A rather large pair of sweatpants would need to do the job, as for the top part… Dina sighed heavily as she couldn't find anything really fitting and she eventually had to undress the hoodie she came to love so much the last two days. 

Dina opened the bathroom door just a bit to put the dry clothes on the floor, hearing Ellie mumble a soft thanks. 

While Ellie occupied the bathroom, Dina made an effort to let her small apartment look as nice as possible. It consisted of a rather long room that was divided into a kitchen space and a table to eat and study on in the middle and a living room space. On one side of the room, two doors would lead to the bathroom and the bedroom separately. 

All the furniture was rather functional than aesthetic, most of the pieces were hand-me-downs or the most affordable version of their kind. However, each piece formed Dina's own home now, and she was weirdly proud of it. 

She was sitting on the couch, a rather large but simple black one. She had often thought about replacing it if she ever had a bit more money to spare, but the fact that it was unbelievably comfortable let her forget that thought very quickly. 

Her head was leaning on the backrest, Dina was facing the ceiling as she listened to the soft sounds of the rain outside, the occasional thunder, the singing winds and Ellie blow drying her hair. 

It was the last of these sounds that gave Dina a weird feeling of calmness and home. Knowing that she wasn't alone, that Ellie was there just a door away. Her body felt heavy as she was leaning into the cushions, her mind thinking of an idea to prolong that feeling of safety, searching for a way to make Ellie stay. 

Ellie was nearly finished. 

She really had been quick. 

The world around Dina became a blur and she eventually closed her eyes as she was focusing on the sounds anyway. 

The thunder didn't make her jump anymore, the raindrops hitting the window started to sound relaxing, and Ellie… 

Ellie… 

"Dina…?" A warm hand against her arm brought Dina back to the real world, and, upon opening her eyes she saw Ellie looking down at her with a tentative smile. "Maybe you should go to bed?" she suggested quietly, her hand letting go of Dina's arm, waiting for Dina to answer or stand up. 

Dina just silently studied her, the auburn hair properly dried, the soft strands barely reaching her shoulders. The sweatpants, although wide enough, were a bit too short for the tall girl, ending one or maybe two inches above her ankles. She looked like she was ready to leave. 

"Ellie." Maybe it was because Dina had been wrapped in Ellie's warm scent for the last few days, or because when knowing she's near it was so easy to relax. Maybe it was Ellie's deep and pleasant voice, or the way she felt when they had hugged earlier. There were a lot of reasons actually, why Dina didn't want her to leave. Why Dina wanted her closer. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hold me." There was surprise in these green eyes. Surprise, curiosity and a gleam that Dina couldn't quite place. "Like earlier, in the car. Hold me."

Ellie's jaw set as she looked at Dina silently for a few heartbeats, before she spoke again. Each word spoken slowly and carefully. "You… didn't mind that?" 

Why should she mind? Her brows furrowed in slight confusion though Dina decided to just pat the cushions next to her, asking Ellie to sit down without using words. 

The tall girl followed her movements and sat down, still leaving a bit of space between the two. 

"I liked that." Dina offered after a short silence, she scooted closer and Ellie's hands came to rest carefully on Dina's waist. 

"Even though I was about to…" She left the sentence unfinished and Dina quickly looked down so that Ellie didn't see her dumb grin. So she had been right. Ellie had been close to kissing her neck. That information made her feel a lot more confident in her actions right now. 

She wrapped her arms around Ellie's torso, pulling herself closer until she could lean against Ellie's chest, her cheek resting on Ellie's shoulder. Even while sitting the Alpha was still a tiny bit taller than Dina. "I liked that especially." she admitted and felt Ellie stiffen for a second. 

The taller girl released a deep shaky breath when she let her long arms snake around Dina's body, engulfing her in a warm hug, burying her nose in Dina's hair. "You're making it really hard not to want you." she murmured, nearly pouting. 

Dina wanted to groan in frustration, of course the only Alpha she would ever really want would be so unbelievably considerate that she doesn't make a move. 

She pushed Ellie by her shoulders, the taller girl's back against the backrest, deeper into the cushions. Sitting on Ellie's lap, they were finally on the same eye level. 

Ellie looked quite a bit trapped, as if she already regretted her words, though her arms stayed wrapped around Dina loosely. 

Green eyes were silently looking at the dark haired girl as Dina slowly shook her head with a smile. 

"Okay." Dina breathed, more to herself than to Ellie but the other girl still blinked in slight confusion. 

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll say it." Dina said before looking up into Ellie's eyes. Ellie's arms tightened a bit around her waist but her green eyes didn't look away, completely focused on Dina. 

"Ellie, you're allowed to want me."

Ellie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't move, didn't answer. 

"I want you to want me." Dina clarified, her voice barely a whisper. 

When Ellie remained frozen still, Dina felt her face heat up. Did she misunderstood the other girl? Was she too straightforward? Her heartbeat increased with every second until Ellie spoke, whispered, but her voice deep and hoarse. 

"I want to kiss you." 

No more room for words, Dina decided as she leaned in brushing her lips over Ellie's. It was a slow gesture, soft and warm and tentative and Dina tried not to giggle when she felt Ellie being completely still, as if any movement would interrupt Dina. 

A few heartbeats later she could feel Ellie's lips moving against hers, first incredibly slow, before she eventually got braver, capturing Dina's lip between hers, running her tongue over it softly. 

Dina couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips and something in Ellie snapped. 

Her large hands grabbed Dina's waist firmly, pulling her closer until their hips met, their stomachs and chests pressed together tightly. Dina's arms were wrapped around Ellie's shoulders, one of her hands disappearing in Ellie's soft soft hair. 

A low growl escaped the taller girl's throat as she deepened the kiss, claiming Dina's mouth with her tongue, running her hands over the small back, her shoulders, her sides. Her hands might be moving but her hold on Dina was still strong, and Dina let Ellie guide her even closer. 

Long fingers touched bare skin as they made their way under Dina's shirt, softly caressing her sides, her lower back, her lower ribs.

Dina shivered and trembled and whimpered and gasped for air, clinging to Ellie like a lifeline. Her fingers dug into the skin of Ellie's shoulders, and she was pulling at the red strands softly as she could feel Ellie's nails against her skin. How she was slowly dragging them down Dina's back, no doubt leaving soft red tracks behind. 

Her spine would bend against her will, pushing her hips and stomach into Ellie's body as her head fell back and a small strangled moan escaped her. 

Small and incredibly soft kisses contrasted the actions of the last few minutes as Ellie's lips found her neck. And the Alpha hummed approvingly as Dina tried to catch her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I need to apologize to you guys, there's an unholy amount of work at... well, my workplace. It's a bit better at the moment, since I have gathered quite the amount of over-time hours in the last few weeks, and I will try to update this twice a week from now on.   
> Also, thank you, thank you and thank you if you stuck around. I've seen the comments and guys - you're so sweet!!   
> I hope all of you are safe!  
> Love y'all.

There was a comfortable silence in the living room, the wild weather seemed so far away, its sounds muffled by the walls and windows. Rain and thunder and wind were still present but so so very quiet compared to Dina’s heavy breathing as she leaned against Eliie, her head resting on the taller girl’s shoulder. 

The only sounds competing with her pathetic attempt to catch her breath was the soft rustling of fabric as Ellie ran her hands over Dina’s back repeatedly, her strong hold feeling like a massage. It felt incredibly nice.

Dina snuggled into Ellie even more - if that was physically possible - her face pressed against the soft hoodie, she could smell her. The fresh soap scent from the shower and the unique scent that was just Ellie, making her feel safe, protected. The firm hold of the long arms certainly increased that feeling. She sighed softly, letting Ellie know how much she liked this right now and the Alpha hummed approvingly.

Dina was not the only one enjoying this part. To an Alpha, the scent meant so much more. Dina knew that, or rather, she had heard that before, but the actual thing was a lot more intense than she would have guessed. 

Much like earlier in the car, Dina could hear and feel how the other girl took a deep breath, her nose buried in Dina’s hair, as she was clearly taking in her scent once again, and Dina couldn’t help but smile. Ellie was breathing her in, literally. And apparently, being sneaky about it wasn’t really Ellie’s strength.

Minutes passed with them just cuddling silently on the couch, Dina’s hands exploringly running up and down Ellie’s upper arms, shoulders, sides and back. Everything she could reach without giving up her position, until she eventually pulled away to look up at the other girl.

Ellie's grip on her loosened, just enough to allow Dina to sit up straight again but not even a single inch more. Not ready yet to let Dina get up from her lap. Green eyes instantly focused on Dina’s.

She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Dina’s forehead, her lips never quite leaving the skin as she mumbled a soft “That okay?”

The question did sound so shy despite their heated kiss earlier and their close hold on each other, as if Ellie was genuinely afraid that she might have offended the young Omega. 

Dina couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Are you kidding?” Ellie clearly was the most considerate and unsure Alpha the world has ever seen. It was so unusual, but Dina couldn’t wish for anything else. 

Her hands travelled up to Ellie’s face, thumbs gently caressing freckled cheeks as she smiled softly at her girlfriend,  _ her girlfriend.  _ Okay, maybe it was more like dumb grin. 

“That’s more than just okay, Ellie. It’s so…” She shook her head at a loss for words but she could clearly see Ellie’s face lighting up with a small crooked smile.

“I…” Ellie started but stopped herself, and for a few seconds she was looking anywhere but Dina as she was obviously thinking about her words carefully. Dina kept stroking the redhead’s cheeks, eventually guiding her head to look at the smaller girl again.

“Yeah?” Dina asked, her voice barely more than a breath.

Ellie remained silent, her green eyes travelling from Dina’s face, downwards over her body to where Ellie’s hands had a firm hold of Dina’s waist. Long fingers tracing along Dina’s hip bones, making the dark haired girl sucking in a shaky breath as she waited patiently for Ellie to continue.

“Thanks.” 

“Wha-” But Dina was cut off by Ellie nuzzling her neck, pressing another soft kiss right under her ear, another one on her shoulder. The taller girl wasn’t finished yet.

“I never thought…” Dina could feel each word against her skin, goosebumps rapidly spreading over her entire body, tickling down her spine. Ellie’s hands were pressed flat against Dina’s body as she ran them over her sides, her hips and her thighs, all while following the path of her own hands with these gleaming green eyes. “I’d be able to touch you like that.”

Her mind was about to stop working then and there. Even through her jeans Ellie’s touch felt mesmerizingly good, and Dina couldn’t help but imagine these palms rubbing directly over her skin. How they would squeeze her, maybe Ellie would run her nails over her thighs like she did on her back earlier. Somehow, this strength and passion from the usual quiet girl were incredibly arousing. 

The thought alone made her bite her lip to suppress a needy whimper, only half succeeding in doing so, and Ellie’s eyes snapped up to meet hers instantly. Her pupils were dark, so very focused on Dina. 

“... ‘em off.” Dina tried really hard to form coherent sounds, but sentences alone were not enough anymore. She wiggled off of Ellie’s lap, now standing between Ellie’s knees on shaky legs, bent down to kiss the taller girl, who was still sitting on the old trusty couch.

Ellie didn't question her actions in the slightest, instead she readily answered the kiss, biting Dina's lip in the process. Ellie sat straight, not leaning against the backrest anymore, and her hands pulled Dina's hips closer to her, until the smaller girl's knees hit the couch and Ellie had to look up in order to keep kissing Dina. 

Both of Dina's hands were holding onto Ellie's neck and the back of her head, not wanting her to pull away from the kiss as Dina deepened it with a sigh. 

Eventually though, Dina had to realise that maybe her gasped plea from earlier was not precise enough. She guided Ellie’s hands to the button of her trousers, feeling fingertips brush her skin right underneath her belly button, but much to her dismay Ellie didn’t make any effort to get rid of the annoying clothing.

“Take ‘em off.” Dina pleaded again, a bit more coherent this time, but Ellie seemed to be much more able to keep her calm, just looking up at Dina with desire and… 

It was absolutely infuriating that the Alpha was able to keep her cool while Dina felt like a mess. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?!

“Hey.” Ellie’s voice was incredibly soft, deep and soothing. She kept pressing soft kisses to Dina's lips, her jaw, her neck. “Maybe we should slow down a bit, hm?” There was something else though, hidden under that calm tone, was she nervous?

“But…” When exactly did Dina turn into this needy Omega state? Why didn't she mind that when it was for Ellie? 

“There’s classes tomorrow.” Ellie tried to argue, but contrary to her calming words, Ellie’s thumb traced the hem of the annoying trousers nervously. 

“We still have time.” Dina felt like a pouty child.

“Barely seven hours.” Ellie had a small smile on her face, clearly amused by Dina’s pleading. 

“We could quic-”

“Dina.” She interrupted softly, but her voice was a bit shaky. Now Dina was sure, Ellie was nervous. Which was the reason Dina eventually gave in. Ellie wasn't trying to be responsible for school, something else kept her from going further. 

Dina sighed deeply before she nodded slowly. She didn't want Ellie to feel uncomfortable in any way, but seeing through all these barriers the Alpha had in place was extremely difficult. So she would have to use any clues she could get. She could be patient for Ellie, she had been fighting these stupid Omega needs for years now, she could do that a bit longer. 

But still, she didn't want Ellie to leave… “Please, can you stay?”

It was one of these questions that seemed to require a few moments of thinking, for Ellie at least. Dina wondered when she would be able to understand the taller girl better, she really wanted to. For now though, all she could do was watching her and waiting patiently. 

Ellie turned to look out the window. Not that there was much to see, it was dark by now, thanks to a few street lights one could see how the rain was still very strong and the wind kept rippling through the trees. At least the weather seemed to be on Dina’s side tonight.

The tall girl remained silent for a few more seconds, looking from the window back at Dina, taking her in from head to toe, before she eventually nodded slowly “Might be better if I take the couch though.” 

“Ellie…” Dina groaned and Ellie actually had the audacity to smile her small trademark crooked smile at Dina’s frustration. That was good, Dina concluded, taking it as a hint that she was relaxing again. 

Luckily for Dina, the fact that her bed was rather broad, did eventually convince Ellie to follow her to the bedroom. And after Dina had put on more comfortable sleeping clothes - a wide shirt and some leggings - she finally joined the other girl under the covers. 

There was an empty space between them, their bodies not yet touching, both girls just silently looking at each other in the dark. The situation was a bit awkward, after what happened back in the living room, but it seemed like every movement and every little action held some sort of hidden meaning right now. 

Dina scooted closer, wrapped one arm around Ellie. She felt the taller girl stiffen for a second, like usual, before Dina clarified "Just cuddling." in a small whisper. 

_ I know you don't want more right now.  _

Ellie's eyebrows rose in confusion before every little part of her relaxed, pulling Dina closer, rubbing her back softly. 

_ Thanks.  _


	9. Chapter 9

Mondays. Most people disliked them. A harsh start of a week full of work, bringing a cold end to whatever nice things they did on the weekend. 

Maybe this Monday was an exception though. 

Dina woke up closely cuddled into Ellie, strong arms holding her protectively and Dina could hear the softest snore coming from the tall girl. Stretching enough to reach for her phone dina saw that there was still time before the alarm would go off. She didn't know what woke her, but she enjoyed the quiet moments in bed, wondering if morning could be like that more often now. Ellie was still fast asleep, holding onto Dina like a teddy bear.

The smaller girl had a hard time wiggling out of that hold without waking Ellie. Though, apparently she didn't quite succeed, because as soon as she made it out of the bed she could hear the Alpha mumbling softly. 

"Dina…?" 

Dina sat back down on the mattress for a bit, ready to tell Ellie to just sleep a bit more, that she just wanted to take a shower, but words weren't necessary as Ellie seemed to have drifted off to sleep again just a few seconds later. After that, Dina would spend a few more minutes here, just combing through Ellie's hair - which was surprisingly soft - and tracing the outlines of her jaw, just overall happy with the situation, before she eventually made her way to the bathroom. 

Using the twenty minutes before the actual alarm would go off effectively, Dina took her time with a warm and relatively long shower. So long indeed, that by the time she came out of the bathroom, Ellie was already dressed in yesterday’s clothes and her hair was already tied back into her trademark half-ponytail. 

She was sitting at the small table in the kitchen area of Dina’s apartment, nibbling at a mug of coffee, watching Dina coming closer. She seemed to be lost deep in thoughts and only mumbled a barely audible “Morning.”

Dina could feel the green eyes following her as she poured herself a cup of coffee before she disappeared in her room again to get dressed. Maybe Ellie was just not a morning person? She would just give her a few more minutes. Hopefully that would help.

Dina was biting on her lip, trying to make sense of Ellie's mood as she searched her closet for something to wear. Hopefully she was just not a morning person. That would be the easiest explanation, Dina didn’t know what on earth could have provoked that pouty behaviour if not that.

Luckily, it was very easy to cheer the young Omega up again. Thanks to a certain piece of clothing that was neatly folded on the bed and that would now be full of Ellie’s scent again thanks to the taller girl sleeping in the grey hoodie. She smiled at the fact that Ellie did in fact leave it here. Dina had been very reluctant to give it up. Part of her wanted to hug the clothing then and there, but a more rational part of her brain argued that the real thing was still just outside her bedroom. 

Hurrying up with getting dressed, Dina joined Ellie in the large room again, and they would eat their breakfast rather silently until they would leave the apartment just a few minutes later. She wanted to say something, anything, but Ellie was so focused on her mug, so lost in thought that dina didn't know if she really wanted to pull the Alpha out of that. Did something happen? Dina could only hope that the serious expression on Ellie's face did not have anything to do with her. 

When the car ride was just as silent and Ellie didn’t show any sign of leaving the vehicle after they had arrived at the campus, Dina decided that something was indeed very wrong.

"Ellie?" The engine was turned off but both of the pale hands still held onto the steering wheel, and Ellie’s gaze was still casted out of the front window. There was no reaction.

“Ellie?” she tried again, a bit louder this time and after blinking once or twice as if waking up from a daydream, Ellie finally turned to face Dina.

"Hm?" 

“You got some sort of test today or something?”

“Uh. No.” 

“You’re not feeling good?”

“No, no I’m good.”

“What is it tihen?”

Ellie watched Dina for a few seconds, and it seemed like she wanted to say something else entirely but she finally settled on “Nothing.”

"You're really bad at hiding things, you know that?"

Ellie grimaced. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Please."

Studying Dina with a slightly pained expression Ellie seemed to think about her words carefully, taking deep and calming breaths. 

"It's about Cat. And Miley. And… your Alpha friend." Ellie eventually supplied, her hands let go of the steering wheel, sliding down until they fell in her lap and she was watching her palms as she spoke. "I'm not sure how they will react, maybe… I kinda..." 

"You don't want them to know…?" 

"Uhm, yeah. " Ellie shrugged nervously, her shoulders tense, looking at the other girl as she expected to get scolded by Dina for just thinking about that idea. "At least… maybe not yet? If that's possible."

While Dina wasn't sure why Ellie felt so strongly about this, seeing the taller girl in that state definitely didn't sit well with her. She tried to understand her, she really did, but in moments like this Dina had no idea what Ellie was thinking. For now, there was no other option for Dina than to agree. 

"Okay." Dina breathed and nodded slowly, Ellie's hands formed small fists for a second before relaxing again. "But I want to talk about that. With you."

Dina was relieved to see some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "Mh hm." Ellie nodded. "Thank you." 

She waited until Ellie agreed to that statement before Dina continued. “And while that might work with Cat and Miley, you know, Jesse is an Alpha too, he might pick up on your scent.”

“He shouldn’t.” This time Ellie was unusually quick to reply, although very quiet. “I didn’t touch you after your shower.”

“You didn’t touch me all morning.” Dina corrected her, as she didn't understand why Ellie would take the shower as a timestamp at first, watching how a small frown formed on Ellie’s face.

“I would have, I really wanted to. But you had to disappear in the bathroom before- ” Ellie abruptly stopped herself there, but that was more than enough for Dina to work with.

“Wait.” Dina grinned, watching the taller girl shrink in her place, hiding behind a few strands of hair.. “Is that why you are so pouty all morning? Because I showered too early?”

Ellie didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Her slightly red cheeks and the way she avoided Dina’s gaze was answer enough. Gods, who thought Ellie could be that cute? Dina giggled while Ellie kept the small pout on her lips, though a small smile was fighting to come through. 

Dina wanted to hug her, to tell her that everything will be alright, but she couldn't, shouldn’t touch her. It would only make the poor Alpha even more tense. But a small idea formed in Dina's head and she grinned. 

“Ellie?”

“Mh..?” 

“Look at me. And don’t move.”

“Wha… Why?”

“So I don't have to touch you, duh.” Dina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ellie seemed surprised, though she did as she had been told and didn’t move one inch. 

On the other hand, Dina saw the green eyes following each and every movement of hers carefully as she leaned towards Ellie, both her hands on the bench right between them to steady herself. The soft kiss she pressed on Ellie’s lips lasted maybe half a second, but it did have the most positive effect. 

First, Ellie’s eyebrows rose, then the corners of her mouth would follow, until Dina got to see a very happy Ellie-smile. 

“Come. The others are surely waiting already.”

Ellie didn’t protest in the slightest as she grabbed her backpack, locked the car and followed Dina to the tiny cafe on the campus.

  
  



End file.
